Paranoid
by Memuro
Summary: Motochika was stoned. And all he could think about is what lay under those pieces of garments. DEVIL KING! written for Lavi no Tenshi. ArslanXOC


Disclaimer: Memuro does not own Devil King and Akira. She is Lavi no Tenshi's

??.12.08

* * *

Paranoid

A Motochika One Shot

_The white-haired boy suddenly burst into her room, smirking like crazy and gliding to his dearest girlfriend._

"_A-Aniki? What are you doing here?" she asked rather tentatively only to be ignored by him as he set his knee on her bed, bending down and met her lips in a bruising kiss and forced her down to her back. Akira stared up at him in shock until he bit down on her lip drawing blood out of them, thus successfully sending her back to reality._

_Not like he's going to let her speak a word though._

_He quickly shoved his tongue into her mouth, seizing hers in the process, not letting even a single spot untouched, his arms roamed all over her petite body, making the girl under him squirmed and writhed, tears threatened to fell from her blue eyes._

_[Click .?sid=243&ageconsent=ok for the lemon(by yukichan) because I can't make it D:]_

Arslan woke up panting and drenched in sweat. His mind was running wild with thoughts.

'God…How could I have dreamt of something like that? I would never do such abusive thing to Akira… Maybe it's because that one time I accidentally ran into her when she was drying herself after the shower??' He thought, a perverted grin made its way to his face momentarily before replaced with yet another frustrated frown before he let out a growl.

'Damn, and we have a date today. I really don't think I could go like this.' He sighed. He was really lusty after that dream and seeing her right in front of him would only make things worst. If he couldn't control himself than the dream would became a reality and Motochika certainly didn't want that to happen.

"*Sigh* Maybe a cold shower can help…" he then strode down to the bathroom that connected his room with his sister's and took a long cold shower all the while being careful not to touch Kohagi's stuffs or mess up the bathroom.

"Aniki! Ohayou! Are you ready for today?"

Motochika was stoned. He had just finished changing clothes and was definitely not ready to see his girlfriend yet regarding his current _condition_ but there she was, looking especially pretty and conservative and yet all he could think about was what lay under all the pieces of garments covering her nicely curved body.

"Aniki?"

He shook himself and make sure Akira couldn't take notice of any sign of bodily language that might show he's horny, to put it bluntly.

"Yeah, mornin' Akira. Let's go before Kohagi changed her mind, kay?" he asked, grabbing her hand with his.

"Okay!"

She was very happy. Even a blind man would know just by hearing her voice and Motochika didn't want to make her feel otherwise. He would out aside all those _things _and only think of her need right now. He was determined. And a determined Motochika would do anything to make his

(or hers in Kohagi's case) wishes some true.

xXx

"Ah! Aniki, look! Can we go there, please?" Akira asked, pointing to a certain haunted house made by class XI-5. Why they made a haunted house for a school's Christmas Festival, nobody really knows, or want to know anyway.

"A-ah…sure…" he answered absentmindedly. Akira looked over her shoulder to eye him confusedly if not suspiciously but decided to let it go and walked to the creepy looking class-transformed-room.

Akira screamed quite a lot. But Motochika didn't really pay any attention to that for all his focus was concentrated on diminishing every dirty thought that popped up to his mind every now and then, especially when she hugged his arm so tightly, letting him have a feel to her chest or when their hips touched or when her hand grazed his skin ever so lightly. And before he knows it they were out of the haunted house and he was being fed by his girlfriend.

Some red and white crane candy.

"Ne, Aniki, what's wrong with you today?" she started.

"Huh?

"You're kind of out of it. Like you're not here at all. I'm sorry."

"Eh? What's for?"

"I don't know, maybe I forced you into this date. Maybe you just want to spend Christmas with Kohagi. I don't know, but it seems like you don't want to be here with me today." Her face looked sad. That's bad.

"Oi, oi, Akira, it's definitely not like that. It's…something else" he hesitated

"Well, what is it? Tell me, Aniki. Please. I'm your girlfriend, if there's something wrong with you, surely I can help."

'Of course you can help. We just need to go back home, or any place that have beds actually and just let me f**k you. The problem is, are you willing?' he thought sarcastically.

"No…no, you can't help, Akira, you certainly can't."

"Oh…"

Silence ensued between them. And it wasn't any kind of comfortable silence. It was an awkward one, thankfully Akira broke the ice. With another ice.

"You're keeping secrets from me then?"

"What?? No! No!"

"The tell me!"

"You don't want to know…." He grumbled.

"Of course I want to. I want to know what's wrong with you. I need to know, Aniki."

He side-glanced her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Her voice was firm and Motochika knew then that there was no use in arguing any longer.

"Fine then. Actually last night…"

When he finished talking, he could hear Akira laughing. Really hard.

Now, now, this was not what he expected. She could at least give him a disgusted look or something like that if not scream at him. But no, she just had to choose to laugh.

"That's all? Oh my, Aniki…"

"You're not mad?"

"No, of course I'm not, you're a boy after all" she said as she laid a soft kiss on his lips, he was more than happy to comply.

"Oi, Akira, I have a feeling that we are being watched." Motochika stated after the kiss as he eyed the bush behind them

"Aw, you're only paranoid. Come on, let's go somewhere else, I don't really like PDA, you know?"

"Okay then… Anyway, Akira,"

"What?'

"Merry Christmas." He said, grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah, merry Christmas, Aniki…" she smiled back sweetly at him.


End file.
